This Day
by MissVenomaniaa
Summary: Kate has been drugged, shes at a party and about to get raped by Nathan. Luckily someone arrives just in time to save her. reviews are appreciated :)
1. Chapter 1

It was Friday night, and the Vortex Club was trowing a party. Nathan had decided to go as far as to rent a warehouse, which luckily was close to Blackwell.

Everyone was already there, and it was already close to 1am when Victoria finally showed up. She decided to get her photos touched up before going and since she always had to make sure she look good it took her almost an hour to get ready and finally go.

The party was close but she decided to take her car. A queen must always travel in style right?

As she parked her car, she could already hear music blasting from the warehouse. She smiled to herself. She loved these parties.

Checking herself in the mirror one last time before she exited the car and entered the warehouse. Taylor walked up to her as soon as she saw her with a smile on her face and two glasses of margaritas in her hands.

" Tori! I tough you were going to miss the party! What took you so long?" Taylor asked and handed one of the glasses to Victoria who took it and rolled her eyes at the girl.

"Please as if I would miss a Vortex party and I actually have shit to do besides partying Taylor."  
Victoria took a long sip of her drink and lick her lips. _Damn these are good. Im guessing Nathan went all out and got a bartender for this party._ She though and began to walk around the party.

" Victoria!" she heard someone call out her name and she turned her head towards the sound.

Courtney was walking up to her smirking.

" You have to see this!" Victoria raised her eyebrow at the girl but curiosity took the best of her and she decided to fallow the girl who was moving rapidly between the dancing teens around the warehouse.

" For fucks sake Courtney wha.." She stopped mid sentence at the sight before her.  
On a couch was Kate fucking Marsh making out with Nathan, while some other guy was kissing down her neck with his hands on her legs.

"oh my god.. guess this is what happens when you let a nun loose huh?" Victoria commented with a smirk, she was about to take out her phone and video tape the events taking place in front of her but stops when Nathan looks at her and smiling says:

" Oh yea she is getting loose alright.. with some help of my little friends " he waved a small bottle of pills in front of her " She is so dooped she has no idea whats going on. Today im gonna find out if jesus girl over here, is good on her knees for something other than praying.."

He said winking at Victoria. While the conversation took place another guy was already taking Nathan's place and making out with Kate. She didn't even protest she just let these guys rub her all over and kiss her.

Victoria could stand many things and yes she made fun of the girl a lot but there was no way in hell she would let the poor thing get raped. She slapped Nathan hard across the face and shoved the guy, now on top of Kate, to the ground.

" WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" She said her face red with rage. Nathan was shocked at her actions and words, and backed up a bit.

" w-what? Chill Victoria were just having fun..and since when do you care for this bitch?" he said pointing at the girl who looked like she had no idea what was going on.

" You drugged her! I tough she just got herself drunk! She doesn't even know where she is!" The blond girl was almost fuming. _He went too far this time.._

Nathan stood up.

"Fine! I diding know you had a thing for church girls.. but I guess I was wrong" He smirked.

 _Is he really trying to pull this shit on me? ME! The Queen of Blackwell!_

She took a step forward and crossed her arms.

" Don't you even try to pull that crap on me dickbag!" She grabed him by the collar of his shirt and yelled in his face.

"If you even fucking try this shit again I will personally rip your throat out! Don't forget who you are talking to understand?"

She shoved him to the ground and grabbed Kate's arm pulling her up forcefully. Kate fallowed, her eyes half open, her body was almost limp.

Courtney and Taylor could only watch her go with their mouths hanging open.

She dragged Kate to her car and she lead her to the passengers seat, she let go of her for a moment as she looked trough her bag for her car keys. Suddenly she felt the other girls hands on her waist pulling her towards the smaller girl.

" What are you fucking doin – hunfh-" her sentence was cut short by the smaller girls lips meeting her own in a slow moist kiss. Victoria's eyes were wide open and she pushed the girl away.  
Kate almost feel but luckily her back hit the car. She looked like a kicked puppy. Victoria almost felt bad. Almost.

" What the hell Marsh!" Victoria was about to explode in rage once again but stopped. She looked at the smaller girl and realized she didn't even know what she was saying much less what she was doing. She was going with what the boys did with her and what they told her to do. _I g-guess its not really her fault.. fuckers!_

She sighed heavily and finally managed to open the car. She put Kate in the passenger seat and went to the drivers side. The trip back was fast since the warehouse was close to the dorms.

Victoria parked the car and helped the other girl up putting her arm around her neck for support. She locked the car and made her way to the dorms. She decided to take Kate to her room. She knows Nathan well enough to know he will probably came here looking for his easy score.

Victoria gently placed Kate on her bed. Kate rolled onto her back and moaned something Victoria could not understand. The blond grabbed a bottle of water she had in her room and sat on the edge of her bed.

" You are gonna be dehydrated in the morning so drink, its gonna help ease the effects of the pill." She was about to give her the water when she was pulled down on top of the smaller girl.

She frowned.

" Kate I told yo-" just like in the parking lot of the warehouse she was cut off by her lips.

Kate wrapped her arms around the blond girls neck and deepened the kiss. Victoria's face was painted red as she found herself unable to break the kiss. She wanted to yell at the girl, she wanted to call her a slut and trow her out of her room for kissing her..twice.. when she was trying to help her! Instead she found herself kissing back. Slowly at first but it evolved to hungry kisses, like her life depended on her kissing this girl. _Fuck..why the hell am I kissing her back!_

Victoria's hands run down Kate's body making the girl moan softly. _If I keep going im gonna do what I was trying to prevent Nathan from doing._

She pulled herself from the smaller girl and got up quickly, blushing madly.

" shit.." She said and put her face in her hand, then took a quick glance at the girl in her bed who was looking exhausted yet her eyes were filled with lust..

Victoria forced herself to look away her face getting warmer by the minute.

 _What the hell.. this is Kate Saint Marsh.. the freaking president of the abstinence club.. the girl i made fun of ever since she first arrived on this school._

She sighed. _Fuck it, il figure it out tomorrow._

Victoria walked over to her closet and pulled out one of her t-shirts and sleeping shorts.

She looked over at the almost passed out Kate on her bed. _Well this is gonna be.. hard._

The blond walked to bed and sat on the edge once again, then placed the clothes near her.

She grabbed Kate by the waist and pulled her up, and proceeded to undress her. The girl was most likely almost passed out since she didn't try to kiss her again, or even move.

Victoria quickly dressed the girl in her sleeping clothes and opened the bed letting her have her much needed sleep.

Victoria dressed herself in her own sleeping attires. She walked to the bed _. This is gonna be a very fucking interesting night.._

She climbed into bed and turned her back to the other girl. The smaller girl moved and tried to wrap her tiny arms around the blond. Victoria rolled her eyes and turned again now facing the girl. She looked at Kate's face as she warped her arms around the blond again and snuggled close to her.

 _God how can someone be this fucking adorable?!_

She wrapped her arms around the girl and pulled her closer, resting her head on top of Kate's.

She closed her eyes. She could not believe the things she did tonight. She slapped Nathan for drugging Kate, she took her home, to her room and made out with her.

Now here she was with her arms wrapped around a girl she would insult any other day. She looked down again and kissed the top of her head.

But this wasn't any other day. This was the day she realized how vulnerable this girl was.. how small she felt in her arms. She felt like she would break her if

she held her too tightly. This was the day she decided to never let anything happen to her. This was the day she decided she would care for this girl like a delicate flower. She closed her eyes and began to drift off to sleep with Kate secure in her arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Kate felt sick. Her head was pounding, her stomach hurt, and she felt very thirsty.

As she began to slowly wake up, the first thing she noticed were arms wrapped tightly around her waist. The next thing she notice was that she was her head was not in a pillow, but in someones neck. _W-wait! What?_ Kate began to panic, she was in bed with someone..

She looked down at herself and sighed in relief. _Thank the lord im not naked.._

She looked around and realized this was not her room either.. _w-what did I do last night...?_

Finally she untangled the arms around her and sat on her knees, she looked down at the person who so tightly had held her trough the night. _VICTORIA?_

Then it hit her..the realization that she was in someone elses room, in someone's arms and that someone happened to be Victoria Chase.

So she did the only thing she could think of.

She screamed.

Victoria jolted awake.

" WHA-WHAT THE HELL! WHATS GOING ON!?" Victoria was looking around the room expecting a fire, a burglar or anything.

Instead she found only a small girl looking at her with a terrified expression. They looked at each other, not really sure what to say. Before either of them could say a word there was a loud knock on the door.

" Vic! Are you ok? We heard screaming!" Courtney asked from the other side of the door.

 _Thank god I always look my door.._ Thought Victoria.

Kate was about to call out for help but was quickly silenced by Victoria's hand.

"Y-Yea im fine! It was probably some lame horror movie the hipster trash is watching!"

She lied and hoped they bough it. It was one thing to save the smaller girl but it was entirely different to be found in bed with her.

"If you say so.." With that they left. She sighed in relief, which did not last long because soon she felt a sharp pain in her hand.

"AHH! What the hell!" _Did she just fucking bite me?_ She held her hand close to her, luckily there was no blood. Kate tried to get up and make a run for it, but luck was not on her side and as she was about to get off the bed she tripped falling face down on the floor.

Victoria was trying hard to contain her laughter. She was going to make a joke but stopped when she heard crying coming from the said girl.

She quickly got up and was at her side in seconds.

She put her hand on the girls shoulder but was brushed off as Kate backed up until her back hit the couch. She was crying a lot, she was shivering and she was visibly terrified.

" P-Please.. just let me go.. please..please.." Kate hide her face in her hands and sobbed.

Victoria rolled her eyes and walked over to Kate. Before the girl could protest she pulled her into a hug. The small girl froze.

"Relax..Im not gonna do anything..im trying to help you." She said as softly as she could manage.

Kate looked up at her like she grew a second head. She tried to break free once again. _This is just another stupid trick shes going to do something..i need to get out of here oh God help me!_

She tough to herself.

" W-Why would you help me? What am I doing in your room?" Kate asked and broke the embrace, then got up and backed up again. Victoria got up as well and sighed.

She walked over to her bed and sat down, crossed her arms and began to explain to Kate what happened. The party, Nathan, the guys she kissed.. She decided there was no need to tell her about their kiss. It didn't mean anything so why bother? Or so Victoria though.

Kate looked disgusted, she looked broken. She could not believe what she had done. She was a sinner, a slut..She made out with a bunch of people, she let them rub her all over her body. Her mother would have disowned her..Her poor father.. what would he think of her? And her church..

" What have I done.." She whispered softly, as tears fell down her face. She completely broke down, sobbing loudly.

The girl slipped to the floor, put her face in her hands and cried her heart out.

Victoria watched from her bed. She looked to the side sadly, she didn't know what to do.

She though about calling Max, since she was friends with the girl, but a part of her told her not to.. she wanted to be the one helping the girl.

Hesitantly she got up, walked over to the girl and picked her up from the ground, bridal style. Kate immediately wrapped her arms around Victoria's neck and hid her face crying on the taller girls shoulder.

The blond girl sat Kate down on the bed and placed herself on the other side, then pulled her down into the mattress into a warm embrace. Kate let the blond's shaky arms pull her close.

Kate hide her face in Victoria's neck and cried. Victoria let her cry on her, and as Kate cried, she rubbed her back and told her it would be ok. Kate eventually fell asleep.

 _Well.. I guess she deserves to skip class for one day.. fuck it il pay the stupid principal and he'll look the other way on this._

Victoria sighed and kept rubbing the small girls back until her own eye lids felt heavy and she too feel into deep slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

Kate slowly opened her eyes, she looked down at her stomach to find Victoria's arm securely holding her close to the her. It took a while for Kate to remember everything Victoria had told her about the party. As the thoughts of what she had done played back in her head, her eyes watered once again and she started shivering, trying her best to hold back the tears that so desperately needed to fall.

Victoria must have felt her shivering because her grip tightened and she was pulled close.

The blond placed a surprisingly gentle kiss on her head.

" Shh.. Its ok Kate.. you're safe.. no one is going to hurt you anymore. I wont let them." Victoria's words sounded confident yet conflicted. After being the Queen Bee and the biggest bitch from this school it must be hard for her to say something nice.

Kate though she was going mad, because she believed the girl. This girl who had bullied her countless times just told her she would not let any harm came to her and she believed her.

"T-Thank you V-Victoria.." Kate shyly replied and held Victoria's hand, which never left her waist.

Victoria blushed at the gesture. She looked to the side to try and stop the blush creeping up her cheeks. She decided to check her phone for the time. They lost the first class..

 _oh well what can you do? At least the girl got some rest.._ She glanced again at her phone, 3 unread texts from her minions asking where she was, was she coming to class and was everything ok. 

_Shit..they are gonna came check on me soon.._ She looked at Kate and sighed.

" Oi Marsh.. get up." She said a bit more harshly than she meant it to be.

The smaller girl almost jumped at that. Victoria might be acting nice now but.. she was still, well, Victoria. Watching how the smaller girl looked at her with a frightened expression, she sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Calm down.. look.. if I get caught with you in my room its gonna be shit for both of us ok?

You have to go to your room now that everyone is in class."

Kate looked down sadly and nodded. She got out of the bed and was about to leave the room but a hand on her wrist stopped her. She glanced back at Victoria and tilted her head slightly to the side, like a confused puppy.

" I..i..im..s-sorry..for everything.. I really am.." Victoria looked down, tears now in her eyes as she let go of the smaller girl's hand.

The shorter girl looked at the blond's face and smiled. _She means it.. she really is being genuinely nice to me.._

She smiled and found a tiny bit of bravery she though lost long ago, as she gave Victoria a warm hug. The blond froze in place. She looked to the side and rubbed the back of her neck. _A-Am I actually getting nervous because of hug from Kate Bible Freak Marsh?_

Kate let go and look up at her.

" I forgive you.." She said with a soft smile that made Victoria's heart beat a little faster than it was supposed too.

Victoria couldn't help but smile gently in return as she watched the girl leave her room.

She then let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding in and sat in her bed.

She reached down under her bed and pulled out a box.

Inside that box was a bottle of scotch she bough herself in case she ever needed to relax a bit. _Already missed one class might as well give myself a day off.._

She opened the bottle and took a large sip. The liquid burned down her throat and she closed her eyes for a second.

She started to think once again about Kate. She told herself that she had helped the girl out in a bad situation, she was now secure in her own room and there was no need for her to think about the girl again. She saved this girl's ass and that was that.

She took another sip of her beverage and leaned back against her bed.

No..that wasn't it. Sure she comforted the girl when she needed her, but part of her also needed the girl.

When she looked the girl in eyes, she saw so much loneliness.. so much pain..And the truth was, Victoria was just as broken as Kate. Just as lonely and hurt.

Victoria actually wanted to hold Kate again. The though of that terrified her. Love was not something she though about a lot. Much less involving another girl. Much less involving Kate Marsh.

She chuckled to herself and took a large gulp of the drink.

I was almost too melancholic for her. In the eyes of many people she was evil, demonic even.

And Kate was the most angelic girl she had ever laid her eyes on.

That morning they when she took her in her arms and held her as she cried, she though about how it was almost sinful for a person as corrupted and dirty as she was to be holding such a pure being in her arms.

She gave out a heavy sigh and put the bottle back in its box then proceeded to gather her large fluffy town from her closet. _I need a bath a.s.a.p! A cold shower will be heaven right now.._

She walked out the door to the shower room closing the door behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

Two days passed and Victoria found herself unable to stop thinking of a certain girl. She tried and tried but her mind seemed to always wonder back to Kate. _Hurr.. fuck me.._ she though.

She was in her last class of the day sitting with Taylor.

The girl was talking endlessly about a new cd she bough. Or was it about a party?

Victoria wasn't sure, she was nodding at whatever Taylor said but her eyes were on the girl who had occupied her thoughts ever since she held her. Kate was chatting with Max by her desk with a small smile on her lips.

She let out a sigh, that made Taylor stop talking. The girl looked over her shoulder in the direction Victoria had been staring. She turned back with a soft smile on her face.

"Why don't you go talk to her?" Victoria's head snapped to look at Taylor with a chocked expression.

" W-What...?"

"Its obvious you like her.. I can see it in your face when you look at her.."

" What are you talking about?" She asked trying to avoid the fact that she had been caught staring.

" For God's sake Victoria! I'm not blind! You are so in love with Kate!" She grinned.

" What the hell Taylor! I am not! G-gross!" She said looking to the side her face turning a dark shade or red. Taylor rolled her eyes.

" Don't even try to hide it! Victoria for once stop being the mean queen girl you always are and do what your heart tells you to!"

Victoria looked back at Taylor shocked at the girl's words. Her face then turned softer as she once again glanced over at Kate. She let out a sight.

"...Whats the point? I tormented her since the day she arrived..one nice thing isn't going to change that at all. And she probably isn't even into girls to begin with." She looked down sadly.

" True. One nice thing doesn't change everything, but its a nice start -She paused and smiled-

you should at least try.." Taylor smiled gently at her. Victoria looked at her and gave her a genuine smile and hug the girl.

" Thanks Tails.." The shorter girl smiled and hug Victoria back.

They broke the embrace, and soon the bell rang. They both got up grabbing their things.

Taylor then gently pushed Victoria towards Kate and winked at her before walking out of the classroom. Victoria stared at the doorway for a while. _Holly shit Taylor might not be the dumb little blond I though she was after all.._

She chuckled to herself before turning back to the girl she had been staring at during class.

 _Ok. Deep breath Victoria! You can do this.._ Victoria though and made her way to Kate's desk.

The smaller girl was packing her things.

" H-HEY KATE!" Victoria yelled loud enough for the whole campus to hear her.

Kate jumped at the sudden loud noise letting out a quiet squeak.

 _Shit! Why did I fucking scream like that? For fucks sake Victoria get a grip!_

"Sorry! I..didn't meant to yell.." The tall blond girl said rubbing the back of her neck while looking anywhere but at the girl in front of her.

"I-Its ok.." Kate replied shyly. Victoria shifted her weight into one leg and crossed her arms, in a gesture that she would normally use to intimidate others. Except this time she was shaking and blushing madly.

"I hum.. wanted to know if you would like to study together?" She asked nervously.

Kate looked surprised at her. First this girl treated her like garbage and made fun of her, then she saved her and now she wanted to study with her? Kate was confused but she was though everyone deserved a second change.

"O-okay?" She answered timidly.

Victoria smiled widely, her posture relaxing.

" Great! Come over to my room at 8 ok? I'll see you then Katie." And with that she practically ran out, leaving a very confused yet strangely happy Kate behind.


End file.
